Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 6)
The sixth season of Sims Next Top Male Model featured a cast of ten model hopefuls. Locations * New York City, Episodes 1-6 * Las Vegas, Episode 6 * Nassau, Episode 7 * Prague, Episodes 8-9 Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Alexandru Ionescu *'Last call-out:' Matthijs Cuijpers 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Connor Brzezicki *'Eliminated:' Matthijs Cuijpers 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' Alexandru Ionescu *'Bottom two:' Florent Guérin & Santino Giordano *'Eliminated:' Santino Giordano 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Alexandru Ionescu *'Bottom two:' Connor McClerk & Mirek Górka *'Eliminated:' Connor McClerk 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' Florent Guérin & Ying He *'Bottom two:' Adam Sokołowski & Connor Brzezicki *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 6' *'First call-out:' Ying He *'Bottom two:' Adam Salomon & Mirek Górka *'Eliminated:' Mirek Górka 'Episode 7' *'First call-out:' Ying He *'Bottom three:' Adam Salomon, Adam Sokołowski & Florent Guérin *'Eliminated:' Florent Guérin 'Episode 8' *'First call-out:' Connor Brzezicki *'Bottom two:' Adam Salomon & Adam Sokołowski *'Eliminated:' Adam Salomon & Adam Sokołowski 'Episode 9' *'Eliminated:' Connor Brzezicki *'Top two:' Alexandru Ionescu & Ying He *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Ying He Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Florent Guérin previously competed on cycle 2 where he placed 5th. *Santino Giordano previously competed on cycle 1 where he placed 11th. Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant shared this call-out with another contestant. : The contestant was deemed the worst of the week but was not eliminated. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. *The very first call-out shown shows the order in which the contestants were scouted. *Episodes 1 did not feature an elimination. The models were simply ranked from best to worst. *In episodes 2 and 4, the best-performing contestant of each photo shoot pair was deemed immune at panel. *Episode 2 was originally not supposed to have an elimination, but Matthijs was eliminated nonetheless. *In episode 5, Florent and He won best photo together as a group. Additionally, Adam Sokołowski and Connor Brzezicki landed in the bottom two, but in the end neither were eliminated. *In episode 7, Adam Salomon, Adam Sokołowski and Florent all landed in the bottom three together. In the end, both Salomon and Sokołowski were saved simultanesouly, while Florent was asked to leave the competition. *Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. 'Contestant progress' 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their fourth time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Fishermen *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' West end boys editorial *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Calvin Klein mock ads *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Balmain mock campaigns *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Backstage at runway *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Hipsters in Nevada *'Episode 7 photo shoot: 'Guess mock ads *'Episode 8 photo shoot: 'Street style in Prague *'Episode 9 photo shoot: 'L'Officiel Hommes covers